Ahri Megurine
"I can't drown my demon she knows how to swim..." -Ahri First Name Ahri Last Name Megurine 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' N/A 'Age' 15 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 123lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behavior/Personality' Ahri is very, very shy and a very sweet girl, she is very oblivious to her looks and is an overall positive bubbly girl. She gets anxious, nervous and flustered easily, along with bright red blushy cheeks that appear upon her lovely pale cheeks when she's embarrassed which happens quite easily. She's a bit clumsy and the complete opposite of Mary. She has a sweet soft voice that is very reassuring and is usually a peace maker. She never gets angry, and will do anything to stay out of trouble. Although when Mary comes out you can tell the difference between the two females, as soon as Mary detects Ahri is in need of her help (including; fighting, lustful moments, when she's angry and a confidence boost.) involuntarily she'd take over her body, her eyes flicker from a bright blue to a bright red and her expression changes from shy and cute to confident and sexy, ready to rip people to shreds. The downside of Mary coming out, is she still ... eats people to keep herself alive, Mary is now a part of Ahri and has no way of ditching her so she keeps her as the little voice in the back of her head. Appearance tumblr_n9jgp3PQS61sfo7duo1_500.png|Ahri tumblr_n9qwpjM8Sw1rctu9po1_500.jpg|Mary tumblr_n5wbt8joqT1s8sotmo2_500.gif|Ahri 0f2c2e78d61843fac3b1cbe03442e7ab.gif|Mary tumblr_nd0tehClL61tbxzioo1_500.jpg|Ahri 401948-anime-and-manga-luka-megurine-poker-face.jpg|Mary tumblr_naiw4aBCnA1rbkv5zo1_500.jpg|Ahri sample-64fdcc7d36fd6d0feef2985e8979e514.jpg|Mary Bright pink hair, and bright blue eyes. The two features that stand out most in Ahri, along with her lucious body that she hides so much, which includes lovely curvs and a large bust, doing her best to stay conservative, completely oblivous to her amazing body that Mary loves to show off as much as she can. She has a heart marking on the upper right side of her cheek bone right under her eye, along with poreclian pale glowing skin. Voice of Ahri/Mary -Miss Rize, from Tokyo Ghoul. (The voice changes... when Mary comes out.) Ahri- Begginning Mary- Towards the end Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High School Grade * Freshman 'What district do you live in?' District 2. 'Relationship' In a (strange) relationship with Eden Creed. (?) tumblr_n4trcjAENe1qhfvolo1_500.png tumblr_m2l0x1SCIM1qcircgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxhuipWPJx1r9jw7vo1_500.png tumblr_mlzt79nq0O1rhaqppo1_500.jpg sample-3cf9982ef19c7673c5368a5925247896.jpg V - Surge The drug V-surge is a revolutionary Nanomachine based pill, invented by Takehashi Setsua. It's a special reddish pill that contains Nanomachines that infect the body and give off the same vampiric aspects that Takehashi himself has. The nanomachines take effect to the user and sometimes mutate different parts stronger than others, depending on geneitic coding of the person or being. The nanomachines themselves are different in nature than usual. Instead of bonding in particular, they actually literally feed on the blood of the intaker, which forces the need to "drink" blood. The stipulation being that they must only consume the same blood type as themselves, otherwise the "hunger effect" does not go away by any means. This also counteracts the proclaimed "healing facotor" of the vampiric subject as it does only take effect if the subject is "full" so to speak for them to fully rejuvinate. However if left unfed the healing factor and the powers themselves become less and less effective to the point of blatant death to the subject. This drug is a healer, and once consumed will strip away any fatal illnesses once had, even AIDS or cancer, but the side effects are indeed a give or take type of deal. The nanomachine will turn and individual into someone with vampire, like tendencies, otherwise a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood). While all vampires need some form of blood, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include have pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly chancing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. Other abilities include ability to turn other beings into vampires (possibly involuntarily), mental abilities, etc. These abilities also expand thorugh a nurolinked telekinisis effect, allowing people with this drug to communicate menatally without talking much. Abilities * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses * Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Regenerative Healing Factor (Non applicable in PvP) * Nuerologic Link with other people who have the Machine * Blood Empowerment * Contaminant Immunity * Sonic Emitter- Allows them to emit a sonic sound requency that is silent to the human ear, but draws in a crowd of bats that can act as a distraction in battle or as a diversion for a public escape of some sort. * Blood Consumption * Blood Empowerment * Contaminant Immunity * Daytime Walking * Defunct Physiology * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Intelligence * Flight * Hypnosis * Illusion Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption * Natural Weaponry * Claw Retraction * Fang Retraction * Enhanced Bite * Prehensile Tongue * Animal Morphing * Bat Physiology * Human Disguise * Soulless Being * Supernatural Beauty * Unnatural Presence * Wall crawling * Wing Manifestation * Wing Blades Limitations * All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed. * Direct sunlight may cause the skin to blacken and darken, and then eventually start to disintigrate, the skin layer cuasing a person to bleed out. This can be countered with applied sunscreen but it must be applied 'Fighting Style' * Ahri is not a fighter, but she does have a defense mechanism named Mary. When she knows she's in trouble or when she has to protect her body her eyes flicker a red color and Mary comes out to play, happily taking her place. Mary's fighting style is a mixture of styles and combat preferences that Yani had installed into her over the years. Her body is physically perfect and due to this, she can mimmic any style and understand the whole form of it. In combat she's vicious only aiming for vitals and the such, attempting to gash out throats, mutilate and gouge to her fullest ability. Her claw's and sharp teeth are her best weapons when it comes to combat.' 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_m4qg0v7TQu1ql3hdvo1_400.gif tumblr_nawhpvPJdb1s841xbo1_400.gif tumblr_nafqy8MTVn1solfhro1_500.gif tumblr_nbct28yavd1tkbbvfo2_500.gif 1.bp.blogspot.com__t_9KQDYYSfg_U7WppZX5yOI_AAAAAAAAD1w_BYNqta7b1bb948e62e4519bae646974d19390db.gif 3230356323_1_2_OTaXEich.gif community_image_1406737713.gif *Her hands. *Her Feet. *Her Teeth 'Allies/Enemies' N/A 'Background' .. Ahri was always a very good kid, she kept her grades up in school, she kept herself out of trouble and typically kept to herself a lot, she was an only child and her parents loved her so much.. she was their only pride and happiness. She never wanted to bother her parents asking for help causing her to grow up faster than usual kids at a young age but she matured very quickly. She had noticed her father was having financial issues and began to drink excessivly and gamble a lot after work, her mother was very worried and tried to help him the best she could but he refused her help, in his attempt to keep his manly pride. Besides that she was a loner in school and nobody awknowledged her since she was always so shy and nervous never talking to anyone, she was too scared that nobody would like her and didn't want to trouble anyone with herself and her issues at home. Everyone had their problems and nobody wanted to hear her rants, so she continued on with her normal boring life. Except one day everything had changed, her whole life turned around. She came home one day from school to see her mother in tears on her couch, as soon as she saw Ahri walk in she ran to her as fast as she could hugging her daughter. Ahri tried to ask her what happened but all she did was cry and cry hugging her daughter holding her tightly, before she knew it she saw her father and two men in suits following behind him. Ahri was frozen and scared as her mother bawled holding her. "Who are these men..?" Ahri would ask as they walked up to her locking their eyes on her like a target. Her father had looked away with sad eyes refusing to look her in the eyes. "My.. gambling issue went to far. I thought I could win this time and if I did win.. I would have won 5million dollars but... I.. lost." He spoke as if there was more. Ahri stared at him waiting. "W-What did you lose.." She asked hoping the answer isn't what she was thinking. "You.. my dear." One of the guards answered for him now peeling her mother off her. Ahri's eyes were in shock, her bright blue eyes wide open staring at her father. "D-Daddy..? You.. gambled me?!" She asked in shock as they took her by both her arms on each side as she tried to kick them and squirm out of their tight grasp. He just stood in silence looking away, while her mother screamed and cried hysterically trying to take her daughter back out of their grasp. Ahri stared at him in disbelief. "H-How could you..? You need help. You're a sicko." She snapped. He kept staring down at the floor all he said before they threw a bag over her head was. "I'm .. sorry." And they look Ahri away. Finally when she got to their destination they pulled off the bag and she looked around, they had entered a strange home the home of a man named Yani Farhan. He was a sick man, who had a sick fetish of raping redheaded females insides and killed them off. Thankfully she had pink hair but that didn't stop him from his sick minded plans. He drugged Ahri and changed her whole appearance, she had obtained redhair and many bodyily changes happened, he had created a whole new human being to his liking.. named Mary (To read more about Mary click the link.) , the injections and the experimenting caused her eyes to fade into a dark red along with her hair color darkening to a bright crimson red, wiping Ahri's memory from her brain and burning anything that could strike her memory back so that he wouldn't lose all his work, knowing if she'd remember herself she wouldn't be his creation anymore and he wouldn't know what would become of her. Ever since he had created Mary, Ahri was forever gone, or so he had thought. As Mary had been living killing and eating woman that Yani had given to her after he dealt with them she was no longer even a human anymore. Mary longed to get out of there but all of her memory of being human had dissappeared. Mary had an empty feeling inside of her knowing something had to be missing so she had escaped Yani's grasp of her and soon enough kidnapped again by Lucious Creed, meeting Eden he began to train her to be a normal girl again. Except that didn't last too long, soon eough when he left to the GMAF's Mary wandered off on her own, she tried to figure out how to act normal and hide her evil intentions but she had to survive still by eating and seucing men. As she was on her own for a while she found a newspaper that showed a picture of a girl with pink hair.. and bright blue eyes. As Mary would stare at the picture she felt sick.. and a bunch of memories and flashbacks of Ahri would hit her like a truck. As soon as she remembered /everything/ she coudln't believe herself, she felt dizzy and out of knowhere she'd drop to the floor and passout from the shock. When she woke up she was on the same street she had fainted on and she didn't feel like... Mary. She felt a strong spiking headache and as she got up she noticed pink hair falling over her eyes. She yelped in shock and as she got up quickly she looked at a window staring at her reflection. It was Ahri, her bright blue eyes and pink hair was back.. but someone deep inside of her would giggle. Where did Mary go?.. She had Mary's memories mixed along with Ahri's which was very confusing but she'd get used to the thought. Which would be called the yin-yang effect. Now as she finally found her old self she wanted to know.. how come she didn't feel like she was alone ever. It's because she wasn't, Mary would still find her way out of her and control her when needed, Ahri couldn't destroy the monster inside of her for anything so she had to live with it, after all it couldn't be that bad.. she had a guardian .. devil.. technically living inside of her and latching on like a parasite inside of her, but nothing would ever be the same now. 'PeakHuman System' #Peak Human Combat #Peak Human Longevity 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY'